


Peestuck Panto

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Omorashi, Peestuck, omostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dave get drunk and there is a loooot of piss.</p><p>WARNING: THIS IS OMORASHI! Omorashi is the fetish of desperation and wetting. If you don't like that, DO NOT READ THIS! If you do like it, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was her fifth gin and tonic this evening, and Rose Lalonde was starting to get really drunk.

She'd dragged her dear ecto-brother into her evening plans, and they now sat in the communal living space of the meteor, on a couch. Dave had agreed to drink with her, just this one time, seeing as they didn't spend much time together any more. It seemed that human-human bonding was lacking on the meteor, so Dave had taken a vacation from his Can Town duties to hang out with his friend. However, he simply couldn't keep up with her drinking - he was only on his second beer.

"Haha! And I'm gonna apply f'the posishun of HEAD LIBRARIAN in Can Town. I will bring literacy to yer feeble-minded populace."

It was a wonder she could use her normal vocabulary while slurring her speech so much, and Rose prided herself on this. "I don't think you're bringing literacy to fuck all people with that kind of speech."

Rose laughed heartily and for the first time noticed that she needed the bathroom. Like, really badly. Her hand shot down to her groin without thinking and she crossed her legs, continuing to laugh at nothing.

"HAHAAA!"

"What are you even laughing at? Man, I miss sober Rose."

"Shurrup! I'm just havin a good time."

"Yeah yeah I know. A guy gets worried though, y'know. You get hammered loads recently."

"Oooh what's this??? Davey's getting all worried about me. Does he liiiiike me?"

"Rose, ffs, it's just friendly concer-" Before he could finish, the giggling god-tier Rose had clambered onto him, sitting on his lap sideways. She put her arms around him and hugged him, still laughing.

"It's alright Stride- *hic* -er. I'll be fiiiiiine." At that moment, a surge of desperation shot through her body and she clasped her hand to her groin instantly. Oh god, it was getting bad. With a very confused Dave underneath her, watching what her hand was doing, she pressed her middle finger against her urethra and wiggled her thighs a little.

"Um, Rose, I think you'd better get to the bathroom." Dave had his arms around Rose, if only to keep her from falling off his lap and hurting herself.

"Whaaat? 'm fine. Rose Lalonde has a BLADDER OF STEEL. Hahahaha!" With that, she set off another burst of uncontrollable laughter which definitely didn't help her situation. She held onto herself tightly as she laughed, but a small spurt of pee came out of her, just enough to wet her underwear. She wiggled around on Dave's lap as her laughter slowly died down and she somehow regained control of her bladder. Shit. Rose wondered seriously to herself if she was actually going to make it at this rate. But the drunken Rose that was shouting louder in her head told her to not worry, everything would be okay.

"Alright, if you say so." Dave was becoming very interested in what was going on. He noticed as Rose started to move her middle finger ever so slightly, and he wondered if she was really just holding herself. The thought of this gave him a semi, which he prayed she didn't notice in her drunken stupor.

Really, Rose WASN'T just holding herself. Her panties were moistened not just with pee, but with arousal too. Without even thinking, Rose started to rub her clitoris through her leggings and wet panties, her other arm still around Dave and her head resting on his shoulder. There was silence now. Neither of them said a word as Rose continued to rub herself and Dave continued to awkwardly watch.

Waves of pleasure ran through Rose's body as she rubbed herself in little circles. Her leggings and skirt still did not have a visible wet spot on them, but her panties were soaked. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure made Rose lose concentration and with a breathy moan, a spurt of pee came out of her, lasting about 2 seconds. This was definitely enough to soak through her leggings and skirt. Her finger, now pee-sodden, went back to just holding herself as she squeezed her legs together and whined into Dave's shoulder.

When Dave noticed the small patch of wetness on his leg, he froze. He knew he should take her to the bathroom, but something in him stopped him. Maybe it was his semi which kept him rooted to the couch holding a very drunk, very aroused and very hot Lalonde. The prospect of her pissing herself seemed too tantalizing for either of their intoxicated minds to handle. He shifted his legs slightly, adjusting for his growing erection which was making him uncomfortable.

The shift however proved too much for Rose's painfully swollen bladder to handle. Pee squirted out of her and into her hand, around her fingers and down onto her ass and Dave's legs. She gasped and held as tightly as she could. First, a short spurt of about 3 seconds, before she forfeited the battle and gave up, letting it all stream out of her through her hand and clenched legs.

They were both silent as her pee flooded out of her, running down her legs and dripping onto the floor. It ran down onto Dave's legs, down to his groin, all over his dick. It soaked the couch they were sat on, saturating it and making more of her piss drip onto the carpet.

The relief was astounding, and she continued to rub her clitoris as she peed.

About 7 seconds in, Dave made a snap decision. He pushed a little, and started pissing with her. Hey, he was already covered in piss.

The seconds felt like hours. It was a full minute before the pee stopped gushing, and slowed to a stop. The two sat in a puddle on the flooded couch, absolutely drenched and breathing heavily.

Neither of them spoke. They just looked at each other. After a few moments, Rose looked down at her soaking wet god tier outfit. The front part of her skirt had been between her legs and was mostly wet. Apart from the knees, her leggings were soaked and still dripping onto the ground. She stood up shakily.

A puddle of piss lay in Dave's lap where Rose was. His entire lower half, even the bottom of his shirt, was wet. Rose clasped her hands to her mouth, unable to fathom what had just happened. Dave just stared down at his lap, and up at Rose, then down to himself again. He slowly stood up, letting the pee that was on him fall onto the couch and floor. The couch was absolutely soaked through.

They made eye contact, and Dave finally broke the silence.

"I don't know about you, but that felt pretty good."


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutual masturbatiooooon~

Piss still dripped onto the floor from Rose and Dave.

"I suppose that was kinda exhilarating..." Rose slurred. Her cheeks were bright red, from both embarrassment and intoxication. "There's somethin' sorta thrilling about *hic* breaking taboo"

"Yeah no shit." Suddenly self-conscious of his boner (why) he put his hands in his wet pockets, not-so-subtly adjusting it. It was covered in both of their piss and aching for his attention.

Rose was the most drunk, and had the least inhibitions out of the pair of them at that minute. "Didja like it? Like... in a sexual manner n' stuff."

After a pause, Dave just couldn't hide it any more. "Yeah I did. I'm pretty worked up about it." He considered running away, disappearing somewhere private and having the best wank of his life. But of course, Rose had other drunken plans.

"I liked it too." She sat back down on the wet sofa which squelched underneath her. She patted the spot next to her, splashing the now-cool pee. "Join me."

Without a word, Dave sat next to her on the wet couch. Fuck, what was he getting himself into? What if somebody walked in? He got a horrible rushing feeling in his chest just thinking about someone like Terezi or Karkat walking in. However, Rose was already peeling off her leggings and he watched her, entranced. She threw her wet leggings to the side and started to slip her drenched panties down her damp legs. She now sat naked from the waist down, her skirt lifted up, in their piss. It felt amazing, even if it was a little cold by now. Dave bit his lip and watched her hand shoot between her legs and onto her neatly-shaven wet pussy. She stroked up and down, moaning lightly.

He decided to follow suit, yet again. He pulled down his wet pants and underwear with difficulty, exposing his huge wet boner. He wasted no time in grabbing it and rubbing himself, the sound and feeling of his piss against his hand absolutely amazing.

They watched each other, mouths open and breathing audible, as they touched themselves lustfully. Rose began to rub her clit again while looking at Dave's cock. He was pumping himself harder, watching what Rose was doing. He let out a short, deep moan.

They gradually sped up and were full-on masturbating in front of each other. Rose hastily sled two fingers into her vagina and rubbed her g-spot. She arched her back, her ass pressing into the puddle and more piss soaked her legs and dripped onto the floor from the heavily saturated couch. Her fingers stopped for a moment while she pushed hard, expelling a little more warm urine into her hand which sloshed against her now-moving fingers and caused her to let out a loud moan of ecstasy.

Dave masturbated furiously and watched as urine briefly shot out of her soaking wet pussy. His head went back and he closed his eyes, close to the climax. Orgasm came more or less simultaneously for both of them. He shot one last glance down at Rose's rapidly moving fingers before gritting his teeth as a warm shiver ran through his entire body. He continued to jack off as semen shot out of him onto his hand and thighs in spurts. Rose followed, biting the couch material and groaning into it as she came shakily.

They panted hard, Dave still moaning a little with every harsh breath. The couch was now covered in three types of bodily fluid.

"Oh my god. Rose, you are so great but I think we're fucking done now."

After a minute or so of giggles and breathing, they calmed down and stood up. Dave had the stupid idea to captchalogue the couch. Surprisingly it worked, and the pee-semen-vaginal fluid covered couch was now in his sylladex for when he could dispose of it. Although it didn't completely clean up the mess they'd made on the floor, it was the best they could do for now.

Needing to clean up, they both agreed to head for the shower, praying to the gods that nobody was around.


End file.
